


PEACHES ARE GAYY??

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Language, of the foul kind, oh farts its dat idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: a actual conversation i had with someone.





	PEACHES ARE GAYY??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



So, one time I was on a bus right.  
And so were a bunch of my non-heterosexual friends.  
I was just being my generally loud and obnoxious self, especially so on that particular day. I had taken to proclaiming enthusiastically, that no Mario characters were straight. As you do, obviously.

Unbeknownst to myself, some dude was listening in, a sibling of an acquaintance of mine. At that point, I was on a tangent about Princess Peach, and was violently waving around my phone, once I had found a picture of her. 

I'd been finishing up that specific bout of rambling, or was close, when the dude spoke up. Now, I speak pretty loudly, but like my handwriting, bigger is never better. Especially when you look and sound like your permanent home is a washing machine with rocks.

And this guy says,  
I shit you not,

"PEACHES ARE GAY???  
FRUITS HAVE SEXUALTIES??"

This poor guy probably had no fuckin clue why the 5"1' shaved head lookin ass lesbian chick was yelling about fruits, and I felt kinda bad. 

Didn't stop me from debating with him for a solid 15 minutes tho lol.

Guy probably thinks im nuts.


End file.
